Fire and Ice
by SonicH2O
Summary: In Chicago's winter even the easiest of calls can turn into a nightmare. On top of that McLeod is out for blood, Shay still hasn't replaced her TV, and a massive blizzard is about to roll into town. And Dawson had been so sure things couldn't get any worse. Shawson Spoilers up to 2x10 Not Like This.


"Hello?" She put the phone to her ear. Dawson hopped in place, watching her breathe whisp away in the cold morning air. She shivered and fisted her free hand into her coat pocket.

"Gabby! I'm glad I caught you before shift."

Dawson smiled, "Just Antonio. I'm outside the house." She shivered and stared longingly at the fire house right across the street.

"Yeah, I don't have a lot of time either," he admitted, sounding disappointed. "I was just wondering, and I know this is an odd one, but uh, is Shay seeing anyone?"

Dawson frowned, letting out a chuckle that turned into a cough as the freezing February air hit her throat.

"Gabby?"

She cleared her throat with a scuff, "Yeah um-no, no she isn't," she paused, opening and closing her mouth silently before continuing. "Why?"

She could hear her brother give an uncomfortable laugh, "Well I don't usually play matchmaker, but-"

"You want to set Shay up with a cop?"

"Detective," Antonio corrected, almost defensive. He waited a beat, hoping for a response, before adding," Do you think she'd be interested? For what it's worth," he lowered his voice "The girl is hot. Like really, really-"

"I get it Antonio," Dawson snapped, feeling her jaw tighten. She ran her hand through her hair before quickly shoving her hand back into her coat. Frankly, if Antonio had asked her opinion, Dawson would have told him it was an awful idea; that Shay being_ interested _had very little to do with it, and everything to do with Shays complete and utter god awful luck when it came to her romantic life. But he didn't. And it was one date. That Shay may not even want to go on. "Yeah, um, text me her number, I guess," she sighed.

She could practically hear Antonio's grin, "This is very exciting Gabs. I have high hopes for Shay and Holly."

Dawson's eyes widened, "Holly, as in your old partner?" Damn. She was hot. Like really really- she was gay? Dawson sighed, already envisioning herself prying Shay off the bathroom floor yet again.

"Yeah. Alright, I have to go," Antonio said, suddenly rushing his words. Dawson heard shuffling in the background, and a gravelly voice that sounded alarmingly like that of one former Gang Unit Detective.

"Antonio, what's going-" the rest of her words were cut off by dial tone.

Dawson inhaled deeply, calming the fear that always coursed through her when she heard anything about what Antonio's job. Pocketing her cell phone, she rubbed her hands together, futility trying to warm them, and jogged across the street.

**Station:**

Shay was already in the back of the ambo, hunched over the gurney and taking inventory. Shay raised her head, the corners of her mouth lifted slightly in greeting before she turned her attention back to the inventory list. Dawson smiled back as she hopped into the back of the ambulance. To know Shay was to be an expert on the little things. The way only the corners of her mouth lifted in a genuine smile, or that her ability to hold eye contact depended on two things, how much she wanted to be having whatever conversation she was locked into, and how much she liked you.

Dawson was pretty sure Herrmann had never seen her eyes.

She felt the phone in her pocket vibrate. Antonio.

Dawson bit her lip. She didn't have to tell Shay, not right away. A pang of guilt struck her. Just because she was painfully single again didn't mean Shay shouldn't have another chance at something fun; her last girlfriend still had her TV after all.

"So..." she started, a strange nervousness in her stomach, "What would you say to being set up on a blind date?" She studied her best friend carefully.

Shay scoffed, not even bothering to look up. A long silence followed.

"Are you serious?" the blonde said, finally turning her full attention to her friend, one slender eyebrow raised in obvious skepticism.

"Antonio has a cop friend-Detective," she corrected, "that he apparently thinks you'd be great with."

Shay shrugged, her demeanor shifting slightly. "I mean...a woman in uniform right?" her lips turned up in a small grin.

Dawson pursed her lips, "So I've been told."

Shay hesitated, "Look, I hate to ask, but, we aren't the only two lesbians Antonio knows right?" She shifted uncomfortably.

Dawson shrugged, "I don't think Antonio would do that." She bit her lip. "This is his old vice partner. They were pretty close- until he joined Voight's...whatever it is," she finished irritably.

Shay nodded thoughtfully, her hands sliding into the pockets of her hoodie. "Yeah, send me her number. Yeah," Shay nodded again, more determined.

"Hey guys," Otis's voice startled them. He stood near the truck, fidgeting nervously, "You're both gonna wanna um," he gestured towards the inside of the house. "Yeah." He walked away without another word.

The paramedics exchanged frowns before leaping from the back of their ambo and heading for the door.

**Inside: **

Dawson froze. Surrounded by the entire firehouse stood none other than Matt Casey. Her breathe caught in her throat as she watched him. His smile was tired. And his hair was still barely a buzz cut from when the surgeons had shaved his head. The thin surgical scar cut through the left side of his hair. It was still glaringly pink, but definitely more faded than it was the last time she had seen him. He looked good. Healthy. She smiled uncomfortably.

Shay nudged her with an elbow, her hands stuffed firmly in her hoodie. "You know about this?"

"Not a clue," Dawson said quietly, still feeling like all the air had been sucked out of the room.

A slow clap started from one corner of the room; Peter Mills, of course. And it was slowly taken up by the whole house. Dawson smiled stiffly as she joined in. Casey shook his head, a smile on his face.

"Guys, you don't have to-" Casey said, an uncomfortable laugh punctuating his words.

"Of course they do," Boden's deep voice cut through the noise as he emerged from his office. He shook Casey's hand purposefully before embracing the lieutenant in a short but fierce hug. "It's good to have you back Casey," Boden affirmed.

Casey's smile was again bittersweet. "Not all the way Chief."

Boden nodded solemnly before turning to his men, "Lieutenant Casey has returned in an administrative capacity," a round of boos followed this announcement, "For now. It will be...how many more months before you're cleared Casey?"

"If things keep going like they have, the doctors think, 3, maybe 4 months," Casey smiled tightly, his attempt at hiding his frustration failing.

"In the meantime, Herrmann will continue as Lieutenant of Truck 81-"

"Acting Lieutenant Chief," Herrmann's voice drifted across the room and the tiny man shoved his way through to Casey. "The job is yours the day you're clear Casey," Herrmann nodded sincerely.

"I know that Herrmann, " Casey's smile was more sincere, "It's good to be back, even if it isn't under perfect circumstances. This is our house," this drew a round of cheers, "Its good to be home Chief."

Boden smiled and shook Casey's hand again. "I just have a few other announcements," Boden added.

Casey's eyes met Dawson's from across the room. Dawson swallowed, a distinct panic building in her chest and she averted her eyes.

"Construction is still disrupting Roosevelt from the intersection of Western Ave down to Racine. Avoid driving that route as much as possible Cruz, Shay. The meteorologist are saying we should expect the snow to start any moment now. So we need to be helping those on the streets find shelter. Refer them to Grover's Kitchen for food and to Epiphany Church for shelter. Both of those report having some room and beds left..." Dawson found herself unable to focus on his words, with her blood pounding in her ears and her breathe coming in shorter and shorter spurts.

"So am I running interference or ducking out," Shay inquired quietly, her eyes on Casey as she cast her head downwards, kicking idly at her heels.

"I don't know," Dawson whispered. Casey started towards her. "Interference. Interference," she decided hastily.

Shay took one step towards Casey when the alarm sounded. "Ambulance 61. Shots fired. One injured. Humble Park." Without missing a beat Shay spun on her heel and followed Dawson out of the house.

**Ambulance: **

"Have you had a chance to check the tires? Last thing we want is to skid out once this storm hits..." Dawson asked, breaking their silence.

"Yeah, I think we're good? I can't find a gauge to check the pressure though," Shay shrugged.

"We'll borrow one from Truck when we get back," Dawson nodded, returning her attention to the grey cast sky, her thoughts drifting to Casey's reappearance at the firehouse.

"I could be completely wrong you know. It's not like I spent high school taking auto class," Shay ribbed lightly, clearly knowing just where her mind was at.

Dawson grinned, "No? You must have been in woodshop then."

Shay's mouth hung open, the corners of her lips turning up slightly.

"What? I've seen you use a power tool!" Dawson laughed as Shay smirked.

"Ok! Ok! But ONLY because Ms. Burnberry taught it," Shay admitted, her lips pursing.

"Oh really? Ms. Burnberry?"

"If you saw her you'd understand," Shay muttered.

"Oh would I?" Dawson raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading across her face.

"_Everyone_ who saw her understood," Shay laughed.

They pulled to a stop at the call's address and hopped out.

"Ok, but was she even gay?" Dawson asked.

"Woodshop teacher."

"Right," Dawson shook her head.

"Actually she married one of the science professors and had like, 7 kids," Shay admitted grudgingly as she yanked the med bag out of the ambo.

Dawson paused, suddenly weary, "No cops on the scene, hold up."

"More importantly where's our vic?" Shay said, tensing and pulling the bag closer to her body.

A wail of sirens sounded, and two police cars screeched to a halt next to them. Both women let out a sigh of relief as a beat cop approached them.

"We don't beat you too often Grundy," Dawson jested lightly.

"Let's keep it that way Dawson," Grundy smiled. "You see anything?"

"Report said GSW but..." Dawson looked around. "No sign of a vic," she sighed.

Grundy nodded thoughtfully, rubbing his hands together," Alright well, I'll take my men back up the street a bit. There was a uh...suspicious group, we'll check out." He winked.

Dawson's nose curled in disdain.

"If someone was shot they may have tried to get inside to find help," Shay offered, already scanning the apartment complexes.

Dawson nodded, refocusing. "Let's go Shay." They headed off with purpose towards the complex. Two towering projects rose on either side of them, forming a crammed, dark alley way that lead to the entrance. Dawson felt a knawing dread deep in her chest. Something was off.

"Hey Dawson," Shay hollered, gesturing towards a patch of grass near the edge of the building. "That's blood."

They increased their pace, following the spatters of blood past the building and into an abandoned lot. A young boy, maybe 14, was laying on his side, whimpering. Shay knelt next to him, assessing the situation, "GSW to the chest and shoulder, both through and through," she said, pulling out pads and applying pressure to the chest wound."

Dawson felt her heart stop and her hand went to her radio. "Dawson, I could use a hand," Shay snapped.

"Shay stand up and back away," Dawson ordered, her voice tight. Dawson heard Shay's breathe hitch and saw her partner stand slowly, raising her hands in the air out of the corner of her eye.

Seven men, eight now, all wearing the Insane King's colors, were trickling into the lot. They were surrounded. Six of them were armed. Visibly at least. She glanced down at the boy on the ground and her heart dropped into her stomach. He wasn't an Insane King.

"This guy will bleed out if we don't give him medical attention. We are just here to help, " Shay said slowly, her tone firm, but Dawson could hear the underlying panic in her partners voice.

"61 to Dispatch, we need PD at our location now," Dawson radioed. "NOW!"

"You need to walk away," one of the thugs said, gesturing at them to leave with his gun. "He doesn't need your help."

"We can't and you know that," Shay said calmly. "This is our job. We need to get him help."

"Walk away, just walk away," the kings echoed, growing increasingly irritated. Another pulled a weapon.

"61 to Dispatch," Dawson hissed again, cursing under her breathe. Beat cops never remembered to check the CFD channels. "PD needed now, behind the Hayes Complex," Dawson felt her voice waiver. Dawson edged slowly towards Shay, taking a firm grip of her friends arm. She was the Paramedic in charge and anyone who wanted to get to her partner was going to go through her to do it.

An air horn blasted in the distance. The wail of the siren picked up. The King's took notice, backing up slightly. A fire truck screeched to a stop in front of them.

Severide, Cruz, Mouch, and Clarke leapt from the truck, axes in hand. The King's retreated more, and Dawson dragged Shay towards Severide, who quickly tucked the tiny woman behind him.

The faint echo of police sirens started, and the King's began to scatter. One boy, no older than the one on the ground, stood his ground, staring angrily at his downed rival. He reached behind him, towards the back of his pants.

"You don't want to do that," Severide cautioned, flashing a menacing smile at the boy.

A police car screeched to a stop behind the fire truck and the boy raced off. Shoving past Severide Shay raced to join Dawson at the injured boys side.

"Ok, we're gonna get you out of here. What's your name?" Dawson asked, feeling adrenaline surge through her as she tried to stop her hands from shaking. That had been a new one. She let her eyes travel to Shay, who was working diligently to field dress the wounds. Another wave of panic rolled through her. Shay had seen too many guns on the job lately.

"Michael," the boy gasped.

"Alright Michael, we're gonna lift you outta here, ok?" Shay soothed, her voice as smooth and steady as ever. Dawson nodded to Shay and they hoisted the boy onto the board and lifted off.

"Ambo's this way," Dawson said crisply. Severide and Clarke nodded, following them silently, still holding their axes at the ready.

"Dawson, geez, your radio must not have been-"

"Save it Grundy," Dawson snapped, not bothering to look at the cop as they passed.

They lifted the boy into the back of the ambulance and Dawson hopped in, reapplying pressure to Michael's wounds. "Let's go!"

Severide grabbed Shay's arm, "Hey, you ok?" he asked quietly. Dawson watched her partner nod silently, shrugging off her roommates concern with a polite smile.

"Shay we have to go," Dawson ordered. "Severide," she added as the man moved to close the door. "Thanks for the save."

**Fire House: Later:**

Shay twisted the key, killing the ignition on the ambulance. She hopped down and shut her door forcefully.

"You ok," Dawson offered, fishing as casually as possible.

Shay shrugged. "Ugh Screw Grundy," she sighed, leaning back against the driver's side door.

Dawson smiled. "I'll have Antonio rough him up or something," she promised.

Shay nodded approvingly. She straightened suddenly, "Chief," she nodded professionally as Boden emerged from the fire house.

Gail McLeod was behind him.

Boden finished his approach, walking as if McLeod was holding a gun to his back.

"Dawson, Shay," he sighed, clearly relieved they were ok.

"What's she doing here Chief?" Dawson asked, not acknowledging the woman standing behind him or her canary grin.

Boden smiled tightly. "She has some news."

McLeod stepped forward. "I may not be able to close firehouses anymore, but I am still responsible for righting this budget crisis."

"Maybe you should spend less time looking for cuts at our house. Focus more on say, union leaders?" Dawson shrugged, her nose curling in distaste. "The name Sullivan comes to mind."

McLeod's paper thin lips pursed into a smile. "I'll take that under advisement Ms. Dawson," she said coolly, " In the mean time however, it's come to the departments attention that this..." she gestured to the two women, "Current situation...is a liability to the department," she shrugged in what Dawson could only describe as mock sympathy.

"I wonder who planted that seed," Boden growled.

McLeod shrugged. "I'm just doing my job Wallace."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Shay asked, stepping away from the ambulance to Gabby's side.

"Two women working together like you do. Did you know you're the only two woman team employed by the CFD? And after todays...incident, that can't be allowed to continue," McLeod explained clinically.

"Wait, you're separating us?" Dawson asked, feeling her body tense, ready for a fight.

"The department feels that if either of you had been partnered with a man, today's rather, traumatic situation could have been avoided. And I have to agree," McLeod smiled.

"Actually, I think it was the sharp axes that scared off those gangbangers, not any dick measuring contest," Dawson snapped.

"All the same, Ms. Shay, you'll be reporting to a new house next shift. And Ms. Dawson, your new partner will be joining you here next shift. If you have any questions, feel free to call my office," McLeod smiled smugly at Chief Boden before waltzing out of the house. "Have a nice day Chief."

Dawson felt a heavy weight on her chest as she watched McLeod leave. "Chief, she can't..."

Boden nodded grimly, "Yeah, she can Gabriela," he said quietly. He put a hand on her shoulder sympathetically before silently stalking away.

* * *

_Just thought I'd put this out there and see if there was any interest...let me know :) Thanks for reading!_


End file.
